TIME OF DYING
by kokaku
Summary: Inspirado en "Time Of Dying" De Three Days Grace y Tambien en "Pain" song-fic de lightcry31.
1. TIME OF DYING

Un Joven de 29 pelo negro con Mechones blancos delgado con unos colmillos en su boca peleaba por su vida en una cama de un hospital Sus muñecas Boca, Pecho, todo su cuerpo era Mantenido Por la maquinaria

_Pero ya Estoy acostumbrado_

_Al dolor, ala tristeza, ala soledad, a la traición _

_A TODO _

Todo lo que veía era la maldita oscuridad, no avía luz, no avía otra oportunidad. No avía nada al parecer el universo Ya avía decidido que su historia terminaba justo ahí.

Nació como un perro y moriría como tal, Un socio costal de pulgas que ya no era necesitado por nadie, Su madre avía fallecido (Que en paz descanse y que dios la tenga en su gloria) Mari, Su sobrina se avía Ido a estudiar la universidad en su pueblo natal (Esperaba que cumpliera su sueño de ser escritora). ¿Y que avía de su trabajo? , Lo despidieron, ¿Por qué? , No corrijo El renuncio ya no ver ni respirar el mismo aire que ese_…Traidor_

**/Flas back /**

Mario Hugo corría por las calles de noche, Correr en las calles a esas horas no era nada Propio de un Joven con principios pero para el _"Lobezno callejero"_ eso significaba Adrenalina .Además el ya sabia moverse en las calles .Típico de un _"Niño Perdido" _que casi se crio en ellas , finalmente deslizándose con mucho estilo a lo Michael Jackson Llego ala casa del Oji-rrojo, respiro profundo y entro ,en su bolsillo tenia una cadenita de plata con dije agua marina y tenia un Gravado de _"Cásate con migo." _A Si de directo era el ,Cruzo el pasillo y escucho un Sonido

Un jadeo .Creyó que el alvino estaba "Jugando" Consigo mismo, el mayor se paso la lengua por los labios Imaginado la escena y sin hacer mucho ruido Pego su oreja en la superficie de la puerta

_"Aaaaaaahhh… más… dame más profundo…"_

_"¿Te gusta…?"_

_"Siiiiii…"_

_"¡Grita mi nombre!"_

"_¡Policarpo!"_

"_Neo, ¡Mas fuerte!" _

"_!POLICARPO!"_

"_Así me gusta… ten tu regalito"_

_"Aaaaaaahhh, siiiiiiiii, Aaaaaaahhh, más por favor. __No pares"_

_"Neeeegggh Top, Top "_

Mario apretó los dientes mientras retiraba su oreja de la puerta y Sin Más recerco algo, Una oferta, era un agente de peleas clandestinas, Ya le avía echado el ojo ase tiempo y no tendría otra oportunidad y Mario respondió _aquella Vez que era Tentador pero estaba era enamorado El hombre viejo rio entre dientes y murmuro__ "Ah Novatos, muy bien pero en cuando dejes de "Amar", llámame ¿Ok?" _

Tomo su celular y marco un número mientras dejaba la cadenita en el picaporte

"Habla Mario Hugo Sr Judá Caín, tiene un nuevo perro, desde ahora Llámeme_ Lobezno_"

**/FIN FLAS BACK/**


	2. PAIN

Era las 3: 30 de la tarde y en ese momento se arreglaban los últimos detalles para que "31 minutos" diera su emisión de esa Semana, aunque no avía la misma energía de siempre.

Tulio se miraba al espejo sonreía, Giñaba el ojo y se auto alagaba de su escultural rostro…

Oh eso quería a ser pensar a los demás, Porque el de ojos Ámbar no tenia ni podía sonreír

"Juan Carlos… ¿Por qué a el y no a mi? ".

Y así era, Bodoque compañero de trabajo, Amigo de toda la vida…y amor de infancia le rompió el corazón cuando su jefe el sr Manguera avía afirmado sus temores "Si Tulio, He empezado un relación sentimental con Juan Carlos pero no hay Problema ¿Verdad?", el cuarentón sonrió forzosamente comprimiendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo y dijo "Juan Carlos es alguien especial y merece lo mejor" y Tras darle la espalda sin decirle nada camino Asia el estudio Para empezar.

**/Terminado el programa/**

Policarpo fue uno de los últimos en salir, así que el tenia que poner candado para evitar que principalmente Wuaripolo entrara a dormir, estaba totalmente oscuro y apenas la calle era iluminado por un viejo farol tintineante ,Suspiro mientras se Amarraba mejor una mullida bufanda de colores amateur ,Echo claro por uno de sus recientes amantes : Juanin

Policarpo Estaba dando la vuelta cuando sintió que choco voltio su cabeza para encontrarse con Mario Pero lucia diferente

¿Cómo vestía?

Un pantalón de mezclilla azul cielo rasgado de las rodillas, Una Camisa Roja de tirantes con el estampado de _"Pain"_ en color morado Casi, casi rayando al negro y unas Botas pareciendo de una desalineada estrella de rock pero lo mas impresiónate es que se avía cortado el cabello en un corte casual pero aun seguía siendo un poco mas largo y un conservaba ese aire de _"me joden las reglas"._

Policarpo Trago duro

"Tu, yo y estos" alzando sus puños y asechándole lentamente y arremetiéndolo contra la pared "Vamos habla de ALGO IMPORTANTE" Alejo su mano y busco en su bolsillo para sacar lo que parecía ser un Tubo de Metal con la forma de un órgano sexual masculino "Tranquilo veras que no duele…_Mucho"_

_Dolor, sin amor_

_Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente_

_Dolor, me gusta áspero_

_Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto_

**NOTAS: CURIOSAMENTE HIZE ESTE CAPITULO MIENTAS ESCUCHAVA A THREE DAYS GRACE Y MIRABA OPENINGS DE ANIMES**


	3. RIOT

Policarpo ahogo un grito aterrorizado al ver el _"Consolador medieval" _

"M-m-Mario .yo, yo no te echo nada jeje, somos amigos ¿no?"

"Amigos… ¿amigos?... ¿tu y yo? …¡WAJAJAJAAJAJA IDIOTA!" El periodista del espectáculo tembló, Jamás en toda su vida creyó ser asaltado sexualmente el _"Niño"_ se acerco lentamente mientras Golpeaba el tubo contra la palma de su otra mano _"El pelado" _Cerro los ojos "Glub c-con razón Juanin Termino con Tigo… ¡Eres un sadomasoquista de Mier…." Callo al ver como el tubo caía al suelo y chocaba con el pavimento, alzo su mirada para encontrase con la mirada de shock de Peli blanco "J-j-Juanin ¿Qué?" Se aparto del pelinegro este no savia si respirar de alivio o alzar un ceja extrañado "Pues… si el me dijo que ustedes 2 avían terminado" Se arrepentido pues la cara de Mario se Ensombreció de nuevo "¿Cuándo?" "Ase un tiempo, Mario tu desapareciste un maldito año completo de la noche ala mañana, ¡No diste nada!" Mario estallo en cólera "¿¡QUE MIERDAS DICES ENANO, ATMITO SI DESAPARECI POR UN PUTO AÑO ,YO TUBE MIS RAZONES ,PERO UNOS DIAS DESPUES ENVIE UNA CARTA _DETALLADA _…¿Juanin se las dio no?"

Policarpo negó rápidamente cubriéndose la cara con los brazos, esperando un golpe, un insulto, cualquier cosa solo deseaba que fuera rápido.

Nada…Abrió los ojos, nada Solo vio como Mario alzaba la mano donde tenia el tubo y se lo daba el tubo en la mano "Adiós Policarpo, Ten un recuerdo, espero que tu y Mmmm tu _"Amado"_ sean felices, tranquilo no les deseo ningún mal o bueno a ti no se pero estoy seguro que no contaras nada de este _"Incidente"_ ¿Verdad?" "E-espera ¿A dónde vas? "Voy a debutar en mi nuevo trabajo, Eso significa que renuncio al canal"

**(. . .)**

_Si te sientes tan vacio.._

_Tan usado, tan defraudado_

_Si te sientes tan enojado_

_Tan arrancado, tan pisoteado_

_Tú no eres el único_

Mario suspiro cansadamente mientras se terminaba de amarar la pañoleta Roja con ojitos egipcios rojo fuerte ala frente y se miraba en ese viejo espejo de cuerpo completo se avía cambia de ropa, Un Pantalón Negro, Un cinturón café con una e villa dorada con la forma de un numero 7, Una camisa gris un poco desgastada con la Palabra _"Riot" _en letras góticas pero Aun conservabalas botas

Salió del cuarto de donde se avía cambiado y Cruzo un pasillo de paredes de ladrillos y piso de concreto al final del pasillo avía unas Salida ,Mientras caminaba se ponía unos guantes negros sin dedos ,los cuales son Llamados _"Mitones" _

_Tú no eres el único_

_Rechazas a estar atrás_

_Por ello... Levántate!_

_Vamos a empezar un disturbio., un disturbio_

_Vamos a empezar un disturbio_

_Vamos a empezar un disturbio., un disturbio_

_Vamos a empezar un disturbio_

Cuando salió del pasillo se encontró con unas Cuatro paredes naranjas con escalones de piedra y un pequeño ring blanco adentro de una jaula de cadenas gises y puntiagudas en el piso del ring avía muchos objetos punto cortante y, pistolas, bates, sillas en fin todo lo que podría causar daño en medio del ring esta una chica en apariencia 15 años de piel pura normal de ojos verdes, cabello gris con unas coleteras de color rojo y azul Vestida con Short con tirantes de esos clásicos gris rata y una camisa Blanca de manga larga ,Tenia un micrófono

"Hola amantes de la violencia en vivo, mi nombre es Emily Graphic y en nombre de nuestro jefe Judá Caín les dio la bienvenida ala arena _"desthination" _y para comenzar con la Fiesta de Hoy: Debutara un nuevo peleador Originario orgullosamente de Titirilcahue Chile, ¡_El lobezno callejero ¡_

Mario por su parte solo se limitaba a ver su nuevo entorno

Y despedirse de otra vida Mientras susurraba "Que comience la revolución"

**NOTAS: EL PERSONAJE "EMILY GRAFIC" PERTENECE A LIGHTERY 31, MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO ****lightcry77 EN DA.**


End file.
